Les Nuits d'Argent
by qianshee
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour la Ficothèque Ardente - 4. La licorne : Colin découvre la magie, et les créatures qui s'y rapportent.
1. Le fantôme de l'opéra

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Déjà, présentation du recueil. La Ficothèque Ardente a créé un petit défi pour son sixième anniversaire où le but est d'écrire des drabbles sur un thème donné, de rating M de préférence. Pour ne pas finir avec une foule de nouvelles fics qui n'en sont pas vraiment, je regroupe tout en un recueil ! Ainsi, vous pourrez voir mes participations qui, je l'espère, seront diverses et variées !**

 **Je précise que ma première participation à ce défi est un drabble indépendant appelé _Ensemble_. **

**Cette fois, c'était une image du _Fantôme de l'Opéra_ (que je ne connais pas du tout) qui m'a été donnée, et ça m'a inspiré ce petit machin que vous apprécierez, j'espère ! **

**Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Statue de cire, immobile dans le grand couloir plein d'échos. Fixant avec épouvante l'ombre mouvante face à lui. Il était pétrifié.

Cet opéra était abandonné. Il adorait les opéras abandonnés.

Mais pas les apparitions paranormales.

Celle-ci consistait en un homme à moitié masqué de blanc, grand, aux cheveux mi-longs et gras, le nez crochu et les yeux noirs. Très noirs. Trop noirs. Il n'était pas humain.

Son teint n'était pas humain – qui donc, sur cette terre, avait le teint aussi cireux ? -, ses mains, dotées de griffes, n'étaient pas humaines, son aura n'était pas humaine. Il était tout bonnement extraordinaire.

Et terriblement sinistre.

Le marron avait rencontré l'ébène. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé.

Des milliers de questions s'enfouissaient rapidement dans son esprit. Diverses et variées, elles le laissaient s'interroger sur plusieurs points : Dangereux, pas dangereux ? Peut-il vite s'en aller d'ici ? Sa vie ne tient-elle plus qu'à un fil ?

Les trois réponses éclatèrent d'un coup à son visage, à la même vitesse que les griffes acérées le lacérèrent. Il poussa un cri. Le sang écarlate gicla, partout, partout !

Il s'affaissa sur le sol, à genoux. Son corps épuisé avait perdu toute énergie. Pourquoi ? Cette ignoble créature serait-elle en possession d'un poison insidieux, pervers, mortel ?

Pouvait-il seulement se poser la question ?

Il chuta sur le dos sans un bruit. Ses yeux faiblement ouverts captaient encore le peu de lumière qu'émettait sa lampe torche. Plus pour longtemps.

Un gargouillis dégoûtant lui échappa. L'aberration se pencha sur lui. Il vit luire ses yeux mornes. Son sang dégoulinait sur son visage atone.

Alors que son masque, lui, restait blanc.

* * *

 **J'ai été inspirée pour ce petit écrit ! D'ailleurs, pour vous, qui est la victime ? Celui qui trouve aura un petit cadeau ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et on se revoit bientôt pour une suite, avec un nouveau thème et de nouveaux personnages !**


	2. Les fleurs

**Un autre petit thème qui m'a inspirée : les fleurs. Donc je sors mon deuxième texte. Je ne savais pas trop quel couple utiliser au début, mais à la fin, ça m'est apparu comme une évidence.**

 **Dans ce drabble, le monde magique n'est pas présent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était fleuriste et avait pour habitude de composer de fabuleux bouquets. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que grâce à lui, une amie, une fiancée, une mère, une femme ne soit heureuse. Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il aimait les fleurs. Elles sentaient bon, elles avaient leur langage, elles apportaient le bonheur.

Mais il aurait aimé que pour une fois, ce bonheur, ça soit lui qui le reçoive. Que ça soit lui qui ressente la joie du cadeau, qui hume leur parfum. Juste pour lui.

Il était un homme et on n'offrait pas de fleurs aux hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait longtemps ainsi vécu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans sa vie. Et lui offre ce présent tant désiré. Ce n'était alors qu'une simple rose, rouge. Rouge passion, rouge amour. Amour qu'il lui avait aussitôt rendu.

Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans sa première relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Il était plutôt appréciable physiquement, il n'était pas grossier, avait suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas lui en demander et... il lui avait offert cette fleur.

Symbole de tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi se plaindre, pourquoi être malheureux ? Il n'avait pas de raison.

Peut-être une. Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il ne connaissait pas son âge. Et les moments volés, les moments d'intimité où ils n'étaient que tous les deux ne se faisaient que dans l'anonymat. Ils vivaient leur romance cachés.

Il avait bien essayé de lui poser la question. A plusieurs reprises. Mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un silence et un langoureux baiser. Ce n'est qu'après son meurtre et le début de ses malheurs qu'il apprit la vérité.

Lui, grâce à ses yeux verts, avait réussi à séduire le riche, jalousé et talentueux Drago Malefoy.

Qui l'avait envoyé en enfer.

* * *

 **Vous la voyez la fin pas trop inspirée ? Finalement elle me plaît et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous.**

 **Avis ? :D**


	3. Coup de foudre

**Pile 300 mots pour le thème « coup de foudre » du 26 mai, les amis. Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, et je n'ai aucune excuse. Sauf si vous considérez la flemme comme valable. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple de femmes. Et perso, je trouve ça plutôt sympathique !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez également !**

* * *

Elles vivaient ensemble depuis tout juste un mois en étaient heureuses, très heureuses. N'était-ce pas merveilleux d'habiter sous le même toit que la personne qu'on aime ? C'était ce qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux.

Elles étaient complices mais pas pareilles. Ah, ça... Mais elles n'en avaient rien à faire. Aussi grand soit le fossé de leurs différences, il y avait mieux, il y avait plus. Et elles n'allaient pas se formaliser de détails tels que ceux-là. Que Fleur soit toujours bien vêtue parfois au contraire de Nymphadora qui ne s'embarrassait pas de telles futilités, était-ce si grave ? Elles ne le pensaient pas.

Nues dans les draps qui avaient abrités leurs ébats sensuels, elles reprenaient leur souffle en se regardant. La tendresse transparaissait dans leurs yeux. Le bleu fixait le rose et inversement. Elles se sourirent et l'exubérante jeune femme, toujours pleine d'entrain et d'énergie, reprit rapidement les choses en main.

Elles étaient tombées amoureuses en même temps. La Métamorphomage avait été attirée par les cheveux blonds de Vélane et celle-ci avait été fascinée par son originalité et sa joie de vivre qu'elle montrait à tous et à toutes. Au premier regard, elles s'étaient trouvées parfaites. Et les défauts qu'elles s'étaient découvertes ne les avaient pas rebutées. Fort heureusement.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore et encore, glissant leurs mains avides sur le corps de l'autre, touchant, palpant la peau humide de transpiration. Elles étaient prêtes à recommencer un nouveau round amoureux.

Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps leur idylle durerait. Encore un an ? Peut-être toute la vie ? Mais il était inutile d'y penser maintenant. Elles se complaisaient dans leur bonheur où presque rien d'autre ne comptait. Tout ça leur convenait fort bien.

Si le coup de foudre était quitte ou double, pour l'instant, pour elles, c'était double.

* * *

 **Je suis pas trop sûre de ma phrase de fin, mais bon, c'est l'idée que je voulais au fond véhiculer.**

 **Avez-vous aimé ? :D**


	4. La licorne

**Je reviens avec un petit drabble sur notre ami Colin. Il est mignon tout plein ce gamin, et sachant qu'il est moldu, le thème des licornes s'insérant dans sa découverte de la magie pouvait être sympa.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce court texte !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu une licorne pour la première fois, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Dans son monde, chez les Moldus – même s'il était bel et bien un sorcier, il le découvrait de jour en jour – sa bouche avait formé un rond parfait. Ce n'était pas possible, çe ne pouvait être vrai. Un peu comme tout le reste qui était à peine croyable. Bon, des personnes armées d'une baguette et faisant des tours de passe-passe, ça pouvait encore aller, même si c'était étrange. Mais une licorne, en chair et en os, agitant sa longue crinière soyeuse sous son nez, broutant l'herbe rase du sol de la Forêt Interdite, ça... ça c'était inattendu !

Chez lui, sa maman avait souvent mentionné ces créatures dans les histoires qu'elle lui racontait le soir. Et des fois, la nuit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y rêver. Bienveillantes, elles avaient des pouvoirs qu'elles pouvaient mettre à la disposition des gens, surtout des jeunes filles. Oh, certes, il n'était pas une fille mais il était haut comme trois pommes et enfantin, ça devrait passer non ? Et qu'en était-il des licornes, chez les sorciers ?

Colin avait accepté cette exploration de la Forêt Interdite après un défi donné par un membre de sa maison. Les Gryffondor, souvent courageux, pouvaient, dans certains cas, se montrer fuyards et refiler leurs tâches ingrates à d'autres, leurs désirs inassouvis, pour ne pas trop perdre la face. Le challenge n'avait pas été refusé par le petit blond, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à tomber au-devant d'un terrible danger, il avait rencontré cet animal tellement majestueux, tellement beau.

Clic. Il prit une photo. Puis deux. Comme ça il aurait des preuves à apporter à son retour dans la salle commune. La licorne s'enfuit en galopant. Pas grave, il en garderait une trace indélébile dans son appareil.

Satisfait, il se retourna, prêt à retourner fièrement dans le château, en évitant tant que possible de se faire voir. Ce serait triste de terminer cette magnifique soirée avec une retenue.

Ou en se faisant bouffer par une créature quelconque et bien plus dangereuse qu'une licorne aussi, au passage.

* * *

 **Une petite review, pour lui porter chance ?**

 **(j'arriverai prochainement avec quelques autres textes sur le thème des Croyances et des Superstitions)**


End file.
